All I Want For Christmas Is Yami
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: It's Yami's first christmas! Read and Review Please! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

All I Want For Christmas Is Yami  
  
Chapter One: What's Snow?  
  
Melissa and Yami woke up to Yugi's shouts of excitement. "It's snowing, it's snowing!" "Alright, alright calm down, aibou. What do you mean, snow?" "Really? It's snowing? Awesome!" cried Melissa as she sat bolt upright. "What's all this about? What are you two talking about?" asked Yami as he pulled the remainder of the covers off and stood up. Melissa soon followed out of bed after him. She immediately looked out the window. "It is snowing, wow! Hey, I challenge you to a snowball fight, Little Yuge." "Hey guys, it's snowing outside!" called Grandpa Moto from downstairs. "We already know Grandpa, but thanks for the warning!" called Yugi. "So, Little Yuge, do you accept my challenge?" "You bet I do!"  
Yami looked at them both confused with a funny look on his face. "Would someone kindly explain to me what is this 'snow' you keep talking about." "Sorry my wittle pharaoh. I forgot that you don't know what snow is. I'll explain once we get outside. Now, get ready. I want to go outside as soon as possible." Yami just rolled his eyes. I really don't understand why such a thing could make them both so excited.  
They went outside, Melissa pulling Yami along. "Pikachu!" "Oooff! Oh, sorry Pika. You looked so peaceful sleeping on the floor that I forgot to ask if you wanted to play outside too." Pika had run outside and Quick Attack Hugged Melissa. "I guess you want to play?" Pika nodded. "First we need to introduce someone to a new concept. Right, Little Yuge?" He nodded as the three of them threw snowballs at Yami. "Hey! What was that for!?" They giggled and Melissa was the first to speak up. "That is one way of introducing someone to snow. Though, it's the less polite, more humorous way of doing it." "I don't think it was that funny." "Anyway, my wittle pharaoh, snow is white, fluffy, flaky, stuff that falls down from the sky. It is a form of frozen rain. The soft kind, unlike sleet and hail." "That snow wasn't soft." "No, that is wasn't. Snowballs aren't really ever soft, especially when thrown very hard." "Hey guys, mind if we join in?" Ryou and his dark Bakura, Joey, Tea', and Tristan with Serenity had just walked up. "Hello Pharaoh, why do look so sad?" asked Bakura. "Yugi and Melissa just 'introduced me' to snow Tomb Robber." "Oh, is that it. Ryou introduced me to snow before too." "Yeah, then you started hurting me with constant snowball attacks," muttered Ryou. "Enough of that, can we join in the snowball fight, Yuge?" "Sure guys. We have to divide into teams though. "How about girls versus boys?" asked Serenity. "No, that would be unfair. Besides I want you on my team," replied Tristan. Joey gave him a weird look as if he wanted to kill him. Yami rolled his eyes. "I don't know that much about snow, so I'm not going to play." "Oh, c'mon Yami. You can be with me." "Sorry my little princess, but this doesn't interest me." "Yugi, why doesn't Yami want to play?" asked Tea' concerned. "It's nothing, he just didn't like idea of snowballs." "Little Yuge, we have to convince Yami to play. C'mon my precious, precious, pharaoh. I'm sorry me and Yugi threw the snowballs at you," she pleaded. "No, I don't really like this snow thing." "Little Yuge, help me out!" "Why? If Yami doesn't want to, I won't force him." "But he's your partner. C'mon, please?" "Alright, what do I have to do to convince him." "The Deadly Puppy Dog Pout. Ready? One, two three." "Pleeeeasssse Yami?" the two said in unison. "Alright, alright, but I'm on your team." He was knocked over by a double gwomp.  
The snowball fight started. It was Yami, Yugi, Pika, Melissa, and Tea' versus Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Ryou, and Bakura. "Why am I stuck with you?" asked a frustrated Ryou. "Because I'm great at making snowballs!" "You're also good at making things explode and causing trouble," muttered Ryou under his breath. "Soldier Yugi, deploy the Mega Snowball!" "Yes ma'am." "Hey, I actually got one," said Yami as his snowball hit Joey. "Oww! You're gonna get it now!" "Warrior Tea', get ready to return fire!" "Right, Captain Melissa." "Having fun yet, my wittle pharaoh?" Yami nodded in agreement. "Good shot, Pika!" commented Yugi. "C'mon aibou, keep making those snowball things." Yugi laughed to see his dark finally getting the hang of snow. "This is so much fun! It's been awhile since I've played in the snow," said Serenity. "Yeah, sis. Just keep throwing those snowballs!"  
After everyone was thoroughly soaked and slightly bruised, the gang piled inside to get warmed up. "I have hot chocolate for everyone," said Grandpa Moto. "Good, I'm cold," said Tea'. "I didn't know snow could be so fun. Although I don't really like the cold weather." "Don't worry Yami. You have my love to keep you warm," whispered Melissa so only he could hear. She nuzzled closer to him and rubbed her head on his shoulder. She looked up, blue eyes meeting crimson. The group finished their hot chocolate and went into the living room to hang out. "I have an idea. After lunch, we could go sledding. I know the perfect spot too," said Yugi. "Okay, sounds great Little Yuge." Everyone agreed to go sledding later. Melissa just snuggled next to Yami and fell asleep in his lap. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sledding Adventures

Chapter 2: Sledding Adventures  
  
Yami nudged Melissa so she could wake up and eat lunch. "Five more minutes, please?" He smiled at her and gently got up to let her sleep on the couch. He made it halfway to the kitchen when he heard her. "So you were gonna leave me, were ya?" she said crossing her arms. "It's just that you looked so peaceful that when I couldn't wake you, I let you sleep." "Oh, okay. C'mon, I'm hungry."  
The group sat down and ate their lunch with sledding being the topic of conversation. "This will be so much fun," said Tea' reaching for her glass of milk. "Yeah, I remember sledding when I was little," replied Melissa. "Yeah, me and Joey used to go sledding too," added Serenity. Yami looked at Yugi and Melissa confused. "Before you ask, don't worry. Yugi and I will teach you how. Right Little Yuge?" He nodded.  
Everyone finished lunch and the group left to go get their sleds. "C'mon Yami. While we wait for them, we'll teach you the basics of sledding." Everything went okay and in fifteen minutes the group had returned. "Well, let's go. I'm ready." "Yeah, me too," agreed Tea'. "Alright then. So Little Yuge, what's this perfect place you're talking about?" "C'mon, I'll show you. We can walk there."  
The gang arrived at a park covered in trees with really big hills. "Wow! We can do some major sledding here," exclaimed Joey. "Um, okay then. What now?" asked a confused Yami. "I guess pair up with a buddy and let's go to the top of the hill," said Yugi. "Okay Little Yuge. I think you, me, and Yami should stay together." The friends separated into their desired pairs. Yugi, Yami, Pika, and Melissa were on Yugi's sled. Tea' was paired with Ryou and Bakura on Ryou's sled. Tristan, Joey, and Serenity were on Joey's sled. Everyone made it to the top of the hill and climbed onto their sleds.  
"Aibou, are you sure about this? We are really high up." Yugi nodded and Melissa answered his question. "Yes, that's the fun of sledding, Yami. You go down really fast." Yami swallowed hard. "It's okay my wittle pharaoh. It's all in fun." "Hang on!" called Yugi. They were off! Everyone eventually made it down okay. Everyone except Yami. Here's why.  
"I'm king of the world!" "Oh, brother," said Ryou as he sweat dropped at his dark. "This is fun!" cried Tea'. "Ahhh! Make it stop!" cried Yami as he clung onto Melissa on the way down. "I swear to the gods, please make it stop!" He held even tighter to Melissa but she just laughed all the way down. "Pi, Pikachu!" (Yeah!) When they reached the bottom, Yugi, Melissa, and Pika were laughing really hard. "That was fun wasn't it Little Yuge?" "Yeah, Yami what's wrong?" Melissa stopped laughing and noticed Yami with his eyes closed tight still clinging to her. "You can let go now, little pharaoh. It's over now." Melissa gently pulled him off and looked into his slowly opening crimson eyes. He immediately grabbed her and buried his face in her arms.  
She rubbed his back and began comforting him. "Hush now, it was only a sled ride. No need to be scared." Yugi just sweat dropped. "What's wrong with the pharaoh?" "Nothing, Bakura. He didn't like the sled ride." "So, big deal." Melissa glared at him. "Go away, Tomb Robber. Yami needs comfort right now. It scared the living daylights out of him. I guess we'll let him sit this one out while the rest of us continue. Can you help me here, Little Yuge?" "Sure." Yugi and Melissa sat him down on a nearby park bench. "Yugi and I are going to sled some more. You stay here and watch okay?" He nodded, still a little shaken. "It will be alright, wittle pharaoh," she said as she kissed his forehead.  
After that, sledding continued for about two hours, then it was time to go home. "Bye everyone. See ya later." "Bye." "C'mon Little Yuge. Let's get Yami home. 


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping Rush

Chapter 3: Shopping Rush  
  
Yugi, Yami, Pika, and Melissa got home safe and Yami was feeling a little better. "I vote we never go sledding again. At least not with Yami." "Yeah, I agree too. Although, I'm glad we tried. It's good to experience new things, even when you find out you don't like them." "Dinner's ready guys." "Thanks, Grandpa Moto. I am a bit hungry. How about you Little Yuge?" "Yeah, after an adventure like that, I'm hungry too." The two looked at Yami. "Are you hungry?" He nodded in agreement. So, they all ate supper and Christmas became the topic of conversation.  
"So what do want for Christmas Little Yuge?" "I don't know, I really don't mind." "Come now, you're being modest. There must be something." Yami looked at them confused. "What's Christmas?" "Oh brother, I keep forgetting there are so many things you don't know my wittle pharaoh." "Well, Yami. Christmas is a time of giving and family. You get people presents to show how much you care about them, and on Christmas you give it to them." "It's a time when family comes together to be together. It's a warm time of year when love is the brightest." "Yeah, Christmas is when you show each other how much you care." "Thanks for the help Little Yuge." "Sure, do you get it now?" "I guess, but how do you know what to give?" "Well, it should be a gift from the heart. Something you feel is right. Right Little Yuge?" "Yep, that's about right." "Oh, okay. I think I get it."  
"So do you guys have your gift lists ready? I was thinking we could go Christmas shopping tonight. There is only a week left until Christmas you know." "Good idea, Grandpa. It might help Yami understand it a little bit more." "Well said Little Yuge. Come on let's go!" "Hold on now, there's still plenty of time. I was thinking we could leave around seven, okay?" "Sure," said Yugi and Melissa in unison. After supper was cleaned up and everyone was ready they left out the door to go shop.  
"Now, since we can't see what we are getting each other for Christmas let's split up. Pika, you go with Yami and Grandpa Moto. Yugi, you'll be with me, okay?" "Okay, let's go." "Uh, okay I guess," said Yami as he left with Grandpa Moto. I really don't know about this. I don't even know the first thing.wait! Didn't Melissa say it comes from the heart? I know what to do now. I know exactly what my little princess and my aibou want. He looked around at all the shops amazed at the sight of all the lights and all the wondrous things in every window. Pika kept almost tripping him with her excitement. "Be careful, you almost tripped me again. Why don't you come up on my shoulder?" "Pikachu."(Okay) "What do think Melissa would like?" "Pikachu? (I don't know)" "Me neither, I'm completely clueless. There are so many things to choose from." "Having trouble?" asked Grandpa Moto. "A little." "Just remember what they said about coming from the heart. They care about you a lot, so it doesn't need to be expensive." Yami nodded and began to think real hard about the perfect gift.  
"Wow! Yami would just love that! Hurry Little Yuge, I still have Pika, Grandpa, and so many people to buy for. What does Tea' like? Hey, new ballet shoes!" "Calm down, please. I can't keep up." "Sorry Little Yuge. I just get so excited around Christmas. Hey, the perfect book for Ryou! Has he read this one?" Yugi sweat dropped. "Well, are we almost done?" "Yeah, but I have to get you something and you have to get me something. Let's meet back here in an hour, kay?" "Alright, sounds good to me." The rest of the night continued with the hustle and bustle, but everyone got his or her gift list done in time to go home, and watch a movie. 


	4. Chapter 4 Snow Angels and Mistletoe

Chapter 4: Snow Angels and Mistletoe  
Melissa woke up to the sunlight and she looked over and smiled at Yami. Aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping. I wonder if Little Yuge's up yet. She slowly got up to look out the window. Yes! Fresh Powder! More snowball fights and snow angels too. She quietly got dressed and went outside. She got nailed by an incoming snowball. She heard a "Gotcha!" from a nearby bush and she new who it came from. "Alright Little Yuge, you just signed your death warrant. Here I come!" She armed herself with a fairly large, but soft snowball and tiptoed over to his hiding place. "Bam! Two points!" "Now you gotta catch me!" "Alright you little runt. The Queen of Games is coming to get ya!"  
Melissa chased him around the whole outside of the game shop. When they ran past the front door for the millionth time, they heard Grandpa shout. "Be careful, kids! Someone could get hurt! You shouldn't run around like that!" "Sorry Grandpa!" They called in unison. She finally caught up to him in the backyard. "Gotcha!" she said as she pinned him down in the snow. Yugi pulled on last snowball and it hit her in the face. "Ow! Now you're gonna get it Little Yuge!" She wiped the snow off and began tickling him, which was hard because of how warmly dressed they both were. Some how she managed to make him laugh.  
"What's all that racket out there?" shouted Yami from the bedroom window. "Oops! We woke him up. Hey! Why don't you come out and play?" Melissa shouted back. "Yeah! You just missed a great snowball fight!" shouted Yugi as he got up and wiped the snow off. "Alright, I will. But, no more snowballs!" "Okay, just come down, willya?" Yami closed the window and in a few minutes he walked outside. Pika poked out from behind him and immediately ran to Melissa. "Hey there, precious. What are you up to?" Pika jumped into Melissa's arms and licked her face. "So, if you don't want snowballs, what should we do?" "I know," answered Yugi, "we can make snow angles." "What are those?" "Silly Pharaoh, it's like a real angel. An angel in your likeness done in the snow. You lie down in the snow, like this." She began showing him as she explained. "Then, you flap your arms to make the wings. When you're done, you've made an angel in the snow. A snow angel. By the way Little Yuge, that's a good one." Melissa looked up to see that Yugi had just finished making one of his own.  
"Why don't you try one? Come lie next to me and we'll do one together." Surprisingly enough, his turned out pretty well. "Well, I think that's enough snow angels. How about making snow men now?" "Yeah, that sounds good." Before Yami could finish wiping the snow off, he was dragged to the middle of the back yard. "There's plenty of good snow to make some good snow men back here." "Yeah just the right consistency too, right Little Yuge?" "Yep, c'mon Yami and I'll show you how to make one." He had Yami help him roll the three different sized balls needed for a snow man. "Aibou, why do we have to roll snow when Melissa is just making a big mound of snow?" "Well, there are two ways to do it Yami. You can roll it like we are, or sculpt one out of a big pile." Yami just nodded. While him and Yugi placed their snow boulders in the right position and started putting a face on theirs, Melissa finished. "Well, what do you think?" "Wow! I didn't know you were that good, Melissa!" "Well, I had some experience from childhood. I once made a pretty good snow-Blastoise." "Is that some sort of pokemon, like Pika?" "Yeah it is. Anyway, do you like her? It's a snow-Demi. You know how much I love Dark Magician Girl." "Yeah, she's great!" Yami just looked awestruck. "Why don't you try, wittle pharaoh? I challenge you to do better than me." "Okay, little princess. You're on!"  
He began piling snow together with some grunts and frustration, but eventually he made a perfect snow-dark magician. "Whoa!" Melissa was speechless. She looked on with wide eyes. "For a first timer that is really good," she finally sputtered. "Yeah I'll say." "They look cute together. A snow couple, Dark Magician and Demi." Yami just smirked. "Don't let the King of Games thing go to your head. That was just luck," said Melissa as she hugged him. "Aren't you guys going to come in out of the cold?" "Yeah grandpa, we're coming!" The group piled inside and sat down to drink some hot cocoa.  
After the hot cocoa, they went into the living room. As Melissa and Yami walked in she pulled him into a hug and kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked curiously. She pointed up to show him. "Mistletoe, silly pharaoh, mistletoe." "That still doesn't explain why you kissed me." Yugi just laughed at the two of them. "When two people, especially a couple are underneath mistletoe they are supposed to kiss. It's a Christmas flower of love that is hung in the doorway." She kissed him again and looked into his crimson eyes. "Get it now?" He nodded and they sat down next to Yugi and watched t.v. 


	5. Chapter 5 Ice Capades and Christmas Fun

Chapter 5: Ice Capades and Christmas Fun  
The next morning turned out to be a noisy one. Yugi kept yelling up the stairs because Yami and Melissa were still sleeping. "C'mon guys the rink in the park is ready. We can go ice skating. C'mon guys wake up!" He succeeded in waking Pika, who ran downstairs to him. Yami and Melissa just tossed and turned. "Aibou.stop yelling." whined Yami. Melissa just yawned and cuddled closer. After fifteen minutes, Yugi gave up. He and Pika went outside and began throwing snowballs at the bedroom window. Grandpa was far too busy to know what they were doing. The racket finally got to Yami and he sat bolt upright. "What the.?!" He got up, looked out the window, and laughed when he saw Yugi and Pika. He opened the window to talk and SMACK! A wayward snowball hit him in the face. Yugi looked up with wide eyes as Yami glared at him. "Now you're going to get it!" His yelling woke up Melissa. "What are you yelling about?" she asked with a yawn. "C'mon my little princess, I have an aibou to scold." "Why?" She looked at his still wet face and laughed. "Oh, okay. So you wanna snowball fight, do ya?" Yami nodded.  
They got dressed and went outside to find Yugi and Pika. "Pika, mommy's here." But she didn't come out. "Yugi, were out here like you wanted." There was still no answer from either. "Aibou, get out here right now!" "Yami don't yell. He's only playing. I don't think he meant for that snowball to hit you earlier. Calm down, okay?" Yami sighed and agreed with her. I really shouldn't be upset with him. Getting angry will not help.  
Melissa motioned for him to tiptoe around the yard. "We'll sneak up on them." Yami nodded and followed. They found them and Melissa was the first to take action. "Tag Little Yuge! You're it!" She grabbed Yami and Pika and they ran from Yugi.  
After tag, the group decided to finally start the snowball fight. Pika and Yugi vs. Yami and Melissa. "Score!" "Ow Little Yuge! That hurt!" "Pikachu!" "This is actually kind of fun," commented Yami as he hit Yugi again. The snowball fight continued until lunchtime.  
"I'm hungry, let's eat." "I agree." "I just want to get out of the cold." The group smiled and piled inside. They finished lunch quickly and Yugi was anxious to go ice skating. "Alright Little Yuge." "What's.?" "Stop, don't ask Yami. We'll explain it to you," said Yugi trying to reassure his dark as Yami looked confusedly at the two of them. They grabbed their ice skates and an extra pair for Yami and left for the park.  
At the park, Melissa, Yugi, and Pika immediately put on their ice skates. Yami just looked at his and gave them a confused look. "What's the matter Pharoah?" "Uhhh, I don't know how to do this." "Oh, yeah. I forgot again. Here, let me help you, wittle pharaoh." As Yugi and Pika skated, Melissa helped Yami put his skates on. "There we go, now stand up." He wobbled a bit and fell into her arms. "It's okay, I'll lead you," she said as she took his arm and helped him out onto the ice.  
Yami held her in a death grip as he tried to coordinate himself. "Come now, you have to let go sometime. I'll catch you, I promise." "I guess, I really don't like this." Yugi watched as Pika laughed. "No, Pika don't laugh. That's not nice," he said as he pet her. Yami managed to eventually let go of her, but he used the wall's edge to guide him. After twenty minutes, he let go of the wall and began to skate on his own. "Hey, I finally get it," he replied as he picked up a little speed. "That's it, way to go!" exclaimed Yugi. Melissa began to cheer but, both spoke to soon. At that moment he fell hard on his butt with a very loud "Ra Dang It!"  
Melissa and Yugi skated over to him. "Are you okay?" Melissa exclaimed as she kneeled down in his lap and looked at him. "You tried Yami. You'll be okay," said Yugi. Pika licked his face which made him laugh. Yami then went into a fit of laughter which got everybody started. "Glad to see you're having fun anyway. C'mon let's skate some more." Everyone got up and Yami and Melissa skated hand in hand, although he still wobbled a bit. They skated for a few hours and then it started getting late.  
"C'mon you guys. Grandpa will probably have supper ready. I'm hungry anyway." "I agree Little Yuge. C'mon Yami, ready?" "Yes, can you help me get these off?" Melissa just laughed. "Okay, wittle pharaoh." As she untied the last lace he snuck in a kiss on her forehead. She looked up confused. Then she noticed that Yugi, with Pika on his shoulder, was holding up some mistletoe. "Why you little sneak. Tickle Attack!" Yami got up and tried to run away with Yugi in the lead. She dropped Yami's skate and ran after the two of them. "You can't tickle us!" "Wanna make a bet Little Yuge?" She got Yami down and began tickling him first. "Alright, you want to play that way do you?" Yami laughed. He pulled the Millennium Charm** off of her and ran off with it. "Hey! That's my item you Baka Pharaoh!" "Yugi catch!" he exclaimed as it tossed it, chain and all.  
"Hey! Don't lose that! YAMI! You of all people should know how important that item is!" "Alright we'll stop," said Yugi as he walked over and put the Millennium Charm around her neck. "Ha! Now I can tickle you!" Both of them were in fits of laughter. After everyone stopped laughing, Yami put his shoes on (Yes he was running around in socks!). They all picked up their skates and left for home. As soon as the gang got there, they ate supper and got ready for bed. The four of them fell asleep together next to the fireplace as Grandpa Moto smiled at them and went up to bed. The only obvious movement was Pika's ears occasionally twitching. ** = the Millennium Charm is an 18 karat pure gold cartouche with Melissa's name in Hieroglyphics. For item history you can read Chapters two and three of The Adventures of Sailor Aquastar (just look at my stories I wrote).  
  
Or for brief explanation = basically for Melissa's 18th birthday she wanted her name on a cartouche. Little did she know that instead of getting a personalized cartouche, like originally ordered, she would be getting the 8th millennium item, the Millennium Charm. She would learn that her ancient past self was herself as Yami's queen before they both sealed the shadow games away.  
  
Basically it is one of the hidden items. Even Shadi didn't know about it until later. It only has a little bit of Shadow Magic that's all. I can't explain much more, just read Chap2 and 3 of Aquastar. For further detail or questions email me personally at Mgirl956@charter.net 


	6. Chapter 6 The Christmas Party and Christ...

Chapter 6  
The Christmas Party and Christmas Morning  
Before everyone knew it, it was Christmas Eve. The gang was due over at seven that night and Yugi, Yami, Pika, Melissa, and Grandpa Moto were frantically trying to get things ready. "Yami, your side is too high. Try to equal it out," said a frustrated Melissa as her and Yami put up decorations around the doorways. Yugi, with a small paw from Pika, was arranging the tables and Grandpa was preparing snacks and food. "Yami please, your side is too low now." Little did she know he was playing. Every time she would equal it out he would move his side. "YAMI! Stop it!" He laughed and finally put it up the right way. "Honestly, I don't understand you Pharaoh. At first you don't like Christmas then you decide to start playing around." Yugi and Pika laughed. Yami took Melissa into his arms, off the chair she was standing on, and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Silly Pharaoh." Was all Melissa said as she hugged back and nuzzled her head against him. "Don't you just love Christmas?" muttered Yugi from the other room. "Mmm, hmm," said Melissa as she looked up into Yami's crimson eyes with her shining blue ones. Pika ran into the room, jumped on Yami's head, and held out some mistletoe with a "Pikachu" (guess what?). Both of them laughed as Melissa grabbed Pika. Both of them kissed Pika, which made her blush. "Serves ya right, you little electric mischief maker," said Melissa. Pika licked her and hopped out of Melissa's arms. "It's almost time guys!" exclaimed Yugi. In all the excitement of decorating and such, they all forgot about everyone coming over.  
"Well everything looks okay to me," said Melissa. Yami just nodded. "Now, we just need everyone else," commented Yugi as he smiled. Not a moment to soon, the doorbell rang. Everyone piled on in, anxious to get out of the cold. The guests included Tea, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Ryou reluctantly with Bakura, and Misty and Ash. "Thanks for at least letting me invite Misty and Ash. Maybe with Togepi and Pikachu, Pika will stay out of trouble," whispered Melissa to Yugi. He nodded and everyone gathered in the living room. They sang Christmas songs and told Christmas stories of what they did in past years. Melissa and Yami turned that into the most embarrassing Christmas moments you've had so far. Yami was the first to start.  
Yugi smiled to see him laughing about the snowball fights, the not so fun sledding adventure, and the fun he had ice skating. Melissa laughed right along with him as she snuggled closer on the couch next to him. Everyone enjoyed the food and the happiness of being together. Pika and Pikachu were chasing Togepi around the room trying to keep her out of danger. There was an occasional laugh as the two electric rodents chased the little egg baby around. Everyone liked the gifts they got too. "How did you know I needed new dance shoes?" Tea asked Melissa. "Just instinct I guess." Time flew by and soon it was late into the night. Melissa, Misty and Ash smiled as they noticed that Pika, Pikachu, and Togepi had fallen asleep in a little bundle next to the fireplace. Misty gently took Togepi into her arms as Melissa helped Ash get Pikachu. "Bye guys, thanks for coming." "No problem, Melissa. You know I'll be a phone call away in Cerulean City," said Misty. "Bye, look me up in Pallet. Pikachu and I really miss you." "Yeah sure, bye now," she whispered with a sleeping Pika in her arms. The rest of the gang left shortly after and it was just Grandpa, Yugi, Yami, and Melissa who was still holding Pika.  
"Better get to bed now, tomorrow's Christmas." "Yeah, Little Yuge and I will be the first ones up. You can count on that." "C'mon guys. I'm actually kinda tired myself," replied Yugi as he ran upstairs. Melissa and Yami followed. Melissa yawned and leaned on Yami's shoulder for support. Yami smiled at her and looked down at Pika, still sleeping soundly in her trainer's arms. They got into their P.J.'s and Melissa instantly fell asleep once she hit the pillow. Yugi climbed up to the top bunk of the bed and fell asleep before he could even say goodnight. Yami climbed in bed next to Melissa and Pika, but for some reason he couldn't sleep. Maybe he had too many thoughts in his head. Or maybe he was just a little bit excited about Christmas himself. He smiled over at Melissa and watched Pika situate herself. (For my first Christmas, this will definitely be one to remember) he thought. Before he knew it, he fell asleep too.  
  
Morning came and sure enough Yugi was the first one up. He looked down at the bottom bunk to see if the others were still sleeping. "Melissa, are you awake?" he whispered. "Yeah, be quiet. Yami's not," she whispered in reply. "C'mon, I'm too excited to wait." "Me too," she answered as she gently placed Pika on the bed next to Yami. Her and Yugi tiptoed downstairs trying not to wake anyone. Wow! What a sight to see! There were tons of gifts underneath the tree and the two of them began to get excited. "I know I shouldn't get excited about presents because that's not the true meaning of Christmas." "I know me too, but just look at 'em all."  
Pika came running down the stairs. "Uh oh, that might mean Yami's up. I hope we didn't wake him." "No, you didn't. Pika did," he replied as he walked down the stairs rubbing his sleepy crimson eyes. "Now, now Pika. Are you excited too?" "Pikachu!" "You two make me laugh." "Why wittle pharaoh? Aren't you excited? There's some with your name on them too." He just blinked, confused. "Now all we gotta do is wait for Grandpa Moto," said Melissa trying to hold her excitement. "I can't wait to see the looks on your faces." "Yeah, that's another cool thing, seeing other people get their special gift you gave them." "How long has everyone been up?" asked Grandpa as he walked in. "Me and Yugi have been up for awhile. Yami and Pika have only been here for a few minutes." "Oh, okay." "How about Yugi first since he's the youngest. At least that's how my family did it." Melissa searched through the pile and placed four gifts in front of him. He tore through them and was happy at what he had gotten. Melissa gave him a purple deck box and a little purple calculator to match. Grandpa gave him a new backpack for school with a Dark Magician pencil case in it. Yami gave him a gold cast Dark Magician figure that held an inscription in its hand. "To my little aibou. I'll be there for you always, Yami." He gwomped all three of them after opening each one. "Don't forget about that one. It's from all of us, including Pika," said Melissa. Yugi opened it curiously, wondering what it could be. "Wow! Another set of Exodia cards! Thanks guys!" They all smiled. "How about you next, princess?" "Okay, I guess since I'm next oldest." She too had four presents placed in front of her. Melissa opened hers carefully. Yugi gave her a new paint set, Grandpa gave her a Dark Magician Girl notebook for school, and Yami gave her a glass Dark Magician Girl figure with an inscription in her hand. "I will love you always. Your little pharaoh, Yami." She knocked him over with a big gwomp. "You are so sweet, thanks!" She kissed him which made his smile bigger. "All I did was follow your advice." "Oh, silly pharaoh!" she said hugging him tightly. The present from all of them was a group photo with a gold frame. "Now, comes Yami." "You really didn't have to." "It's Christmas, of course we had too," said Melissa as she shoved his four gifts in front of him. He slowly opened each one, not knowing what to think. He was happy about the gifts, however. Grandpa gave him his own deck which was an exact replica of Yugi's with purple card protectors. Yugi gave him a silver angel figure with an inscription that read "Thank you for always watching out for me. Your little buddy, Yugi." The wings on it were gold and shone brightly in the light. Melissa gave him a figurine of Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician hand in hand. Towards the base was an inscription with the words "Love you always and forever. Your little princess, Melissa". His gift from all of them was a group picture of them all in a silver frame.  
Grandpa Moto only got one gift, but it was a big one from all four of them. It was a picture of Yami, Yugi, and Melissa with Pika on her shoulder. The gold frame had an inscription around it. It read "We will love and appreciate you always, Grandpa. With love from Yami, Yugi, Melissa, and Pika." "Hey look! It's snowing outside, guys!" "Yeah, let's go play in it!" agreed Melissa. Yami took Pika in his arms and joined the others outside. Grandpa Moto looked on through the doorway as the four of them threw snowballs at each other. This Christmas was the best Christmas anyone of them had ever had. That year would be one, that that happy little family would never forget.  
END Disclaimer! I do not own Yugioh or Pokemon. They belong to their rightful people. I do own Pika, she's my pikachu. Melissa is also my character. Thanks! Please review! 


End file.
